TAKEN
by Story-Teller FAFA
Summary: This is a story of a boy’s life after he is taken from his family, makes a new one and is thrust back into his old one with no recollection of them. How he comes to terms with what he is and who he is, along with what happened when he was 14.
1. Prologue

TAKEN

Prologue

Everyday people a number of people go missing. Some are never seen or heard from again. Then there are the fortunate ones, the ones who are found, some after hours, or days, weeks and even years. However always their lives are changed forever, never to be the same person they once been.

To be taken from everything you know, from everyone you love, from all you hold near and dear, have a very traumatizing effect on you. You're scared and feel alone, you're wondering if you'll live to see the next hour or day, much less everyone and everything you know. You're on edge constantly, your heart pounding, mind is working overtime, nerves are wreaking, hands are shaking, and breathing is shallow, all in fear.

It truly is a scary situation if one really thinks about it. And it's sad, because no one truly thinks about it until it's too late.

This story that I recite is a story of one person, a boy at age 14, a week shy of his 15th birthday, was taken. He was taken from his own bedroom, at night, without a trace, at all. He was one of the blessed ones on the other hand, returning after two years at age 17.

You'd think it would have been a happy reunion wouldn't you? A family's son and brother returned to them after two agonizing long years, back to where he belongs, with the people that cares about him, and loves him. It's the perfect happy ending, right?

Sorry to disappoint, my story doesn't go down that path. For it to go down that path, it wouldn't be a very good story now wouldn't? Also you'd have to have a very ordinary family, and believe be this family is far from ordinary.

The parents were the top research scientists in spectrology, the study of ghost, and their eldest daughter, she was a responsible adult before she turned 16, enough said. However the strangest of them was perhaps the boy himself, and this is before he was taken, but that will be explained soon enough.

An accident occurred, a terrible accident that keeps the boy from having a normal life, well as normal as one could have living with two ghost-obsessed parents, and one adult trapped in a teenager's body for an elder sister. The accident though horrible not life ending, sort of, kept the boy going strong. A fighter he was, but that will explain itself as the story progress.

However let me say this, that accident is part of what keeps him from reconnecting with his family, well that and amnesia will do it every time.

This is a story of a boy's life after he is taken from his family, makes a new one and is thrust back into his old one with no recollection of them. How he comes to terms with what he is and who he is, along with what happened when he was 14.


	2. A Mother’s Instincts

TAKEN

_Chapter 1: A Mother's Instincts_

Jazmine Fenton had the same morning schedule every morning. It's was pretty simple too; wake up at 6:30, take shower and get dressed before 7:00, then wake up her brother which took about ten minutes all together. Then proceed onto breakfast and drive herself and her brother to school. Simple.

So when the clock hit seven, you could imagine her surprise when she opened the door to her brother's room and found it a mess. The mess wasn't the surprise, for Danny never could find time to keep the room clean, what was the surprise was that Danny wasn't even in the room.

"Danny?" she called entering the room more hoping he was hiding in the closet or was just intangible. "Maybe he's in the bathroom." She told herself and went to check. She knocked on the closed door, yet when she didn't hear the annoyed voice of her brother, something in her stomach felt unease.

Jazmine, or Jazz as she liked to be called, made her way down the steps entering the kitchen and looked around, only seeing her parents.

"Morning Jazzypants." Beamed her farther Jack Fenton. She smiled at her father and walked in the kitchen.

"Is Danny awake, Jazz?" Asked Mattie Fenton, her mother, Jazz unease stomach flipped.

"So Danny didn't come down here?" Jazz asked worried. Mattie looked at Jazz from her position in front of the stove, cooking, she gave Jazz strange look.

"Why?" she asked slowly, her mother intuition giving her bad vibes.

"Because he's not upstairs," Jazz answered.

"Maybe he's in the basement, again." Mattie said snatching off her apron. The last time Danny wasn't in his room when it was time to be awoken, he was in the basement, appeared to be driving the Specter Speeder, which he received a lecture that the Speeder is not a toy to be driving in.

Mattie opened the basement door and disappeared down the steps, calling her brother's name. Jazz waited patiently more relaxed because it was likely that he would be down there. She watched as her father work on some new Ghost hunting device.

"I think I'm going to regret this but what is that Dad?" she asked staring at flashlight type object in her fathers hands

"Glad you asked Jazmine, this is the Specter Freezer. Shine this baby on a ghost and it freezes them where they are. Can't wait to find a ghost to try this sucker on." He excitedly exclaimed, "Then your mother and me can do all types of experiments on it, ripping it apart molecule by molecule."

"I knew I'd regret asking," Jazz said to herself shaking her head at her father, "and I question why Danny won't tell our parents the truth."

"He's not down there." Mattie said rushing up the stairs.

"I'm sure Danny's fine, he probably left early, and that's all." Jack said but never lifting his eyes off his new invention.

"I'll try his cell." Mattie said picking up the house phone, but her heart sank when they heard the phone ring up stairs, and worst when Jazz went to check it out hoping he _flew_ back in. When she returned down to the kitchen Mattie was sitting down in the chair with a scared look on her face.

"I called Tucker and Samantha, they haven't seen him. Nor was he supposed to get to school early today." She said detached. "Where is my baby?" she asked out loud.

"If ghost took him, their going to get it," Jack boomed out jumping up.

"It couldn't have been ghost Jack; I set the ghost detector alarm last night. If there was any ghost in the house last night after we feel asleep the alarm would have woken us all up." Mattie said.

"Ghost would have-"

"IT WASN'T A GHOST." Mattie yelled out loud standing up. She walked up to Jack and gripped his shirt. "I want my baby Jack, find him. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." She said teary eyed.

"Ah don't cry Mattie, maybe Danny went ahead to school, without Samantha and Tucker knowing it." He said wrapping his obese arms lovingly around his wife.

"Maybe you're right Jack." She turned to Jazz. "Go to school and see if he's there, ask teachers, students, anyone. Get Samantha and Tucker to help. When you find him call me."

"Got it Mom." She said feeling a little better. She kissed her mother on the cheek and was out the door.

"What's wrong Mattie?" Jack asked, standing behind Mattie in the living room.

"I don't know Jack, I have this bad feeling. A feeling that Danny is..." Mattie didn't even finish what she was saying because she smelt the food in the kitchen starting to burn.

Mattie learned later that day that her feeling couldn't be more right. When Jazmine called she didn't even need to hear what her daughter was about to say, just the way she said Mom, she could tell.

"Mom," there was a deafening pause, that was ripping out Mattie Fenton's heart.

"Any word of him?" she asked her own voice quivering.

"There's no sign of him here Mom." Jazz replied with fear and worry in her voice. "I asked teachers and students and everyone, no one seen him. I'm here with Sam and Tuck, they said the last they talked was last night when Danny hung up saying he was going to sleep. I'm worried Mom."

"Stay calm, Jazmine," Mattie said even though her hands were shaking, "finish school and come right home, bring Tucker and Sam with you."

"What are you going to do Mom?" replied the quavering voice of Jazz.

"What else can I do? I'm going to call the police, see if they can do anything." Mattie said, and bid farewell to her daughter. Mattie did as she said and called the police, forgetting about the one rule that so many forget about when in her situation.

"I understand you're worried Mrs. Fenton, but it's regulations that we wait twenty-four hours before making a report. Just keep an eye out for him, he's probably ran away for a short time, it's common among teenagers his age." The police woman said softly over the phone knowing how sensitive the worried mother must fill.

"Twenty-four hours? Are you insane, what if something happens to him by then? And I know my son, he would not run away." Mattie tried to argue but she couldn't sway the policewoman to take any action until tomorrow.

Mattie threw the phone across the room in anger, and Jack knew it was time confront her, he himself growing worried for his son's welfare. Mattie, let him then went to stand by the front door for the rest of the day, hoping to see her raven haired son coming down the block. She waited all day and all night, but he never came. That night she cried herself to sleep, in Jack's arms on the couch. Jazz was doing the same.

* * *

A black minivan was passed a sign, which read Now Leaving Amity Park. There were about four people in the car, two in the front, one in the middle, and one lying down in the back. The one in the back had a long jacket covering his upper body, as if cold, and he seemed to be sleeping. 

There's a saying, 'what you see, is not always what you get,' in this case, it's right. The young man in the back wasn't asleep, he was unconscious, after being knocked unconscious, and he wasn't cold, the jacket was hiding ropes, special ropes that not even a ghost can escape from. Its purpose was served, it was holding down Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fenton.

Danny's eyes opened and moaned his head and body aching, from the last beating he received. His eyes were blurry and his was loosing consciousness fast. He turned his eyes and managed to focus on a sign that read in white letters on a green board "Now Leaving Amity Party, Capital Spectral City, USA"

"No...no...no...no." he wailed loudly, not caring who heard. He knew that he was being kidnapped. He struggled against the ropes failing miserably.

"Shut the kid up." He heard a gruff male voice yell out. Within seconds he saw a figure leaning over the seat. Thought Danny make out exact features he could see that it was a male and he was angry, he even made out a gun in the guy's hand

"Who-who are you? What do you want?" Danny groaned out weakly.

The guy smirked down at Danny and pulled him up. Danny eyes rocked weakly trying to keep his head up and eyes focused. "Night night Kid." The guy raised the gun and brought it down hard on the side of Danny's head. The young teen was released and fell back onto the seat. The guy returned the jacket and faced forward.

"Let's get out of here." The guy said and the two upfront nodded. The drive fastened their pace.

* * *

A/N : How you like this...I really like the way this is going...but I must warn...it'll get confusing a bit...or alot...which ever comes first. Tell me what you think... should I continue with this or not...I have another story up. Green Eyes Wide Shut Series, and if readers would pick. I'll work on one more than the other...but both will get finished. It'll just take some time...so pick. So Read and Review...it's all about what my readers want. 

READ & REVIEW PLEASE

Disclaimer; I do not own Danny Phantom. I know I feel like crying too.


End file.
